Shashi (Fursona)
Shashi is SneakingShashi's fursona. Appearance She has tan fur, and a black patch on her back that resembles that of a saddle-back on a German Shepherd, yet also slightly resembles a sesame pattern. Additionally, Shashi has silvery eyes, a slightly curled tail, and pricked ears. She is a mixed breed, as her mother was a German Shepherd and her father was a Shiba Inu. Personality Shashi is easily excitable and very affectionate. She to wag her tail and lick others. Even as an adult dog, she is very playful and exuberant like a puppy. She is protective of her loved ones, especially her family. However, she can sometimes be rather easily discouraged. Likes/Dislikes Likes: Spending time with family... although her relationships with her parents can vary. Watching movies and television. Drawing and writing stories... Shashi can be very creative when she puts her mind to it. Listening to music... she likes music from the 70s and 80s best. Being affectionate. Playing videogames... she doesn't often play them, but does like to. If she had a favorite food, it would have to be biscuits... especially dunked into tea, so long as they don't get too soggy! Reading books... she loves mystery novels above all other genres, but will read other things from time to time. Dislikes: Storms... especially ones with thunder and lightning involved Loud noises in general... admittedly she's rather easily startled Vacuum cleaners... not unexpected from a dog Alarms... this sort of goes along with the loud noises thing Disappointing others People that are rude Biography She was born on November 15th... (quite a few years ago!) to a German Shepherd mother and a Shiba Inu father in the English city of Stoke-on-Trent (where she currently resides, although she has moved in the past). Shashi's father, however, was rather unprepared to become a parent and left shortly after she was born. As a result, her mother had to begin working various jobs often for long hours to support her family. Shashi was often 'puppy-sat' by neighbors. It wasn't until she was older that she began visiting her father. She then found out that he had gotten into another relationship, and that she now had a younger half-brother that was a pure Shiba Inu. Shashi was delighted to have someone to play with, even if he did tend to be annoying. However, she never did truly bond to her father as he was often absent and they hardly spoke on any occasions other than a few short visits. Overall growing up, Shashi had a happy puppyhood... she did have many fond memories of her loved ones, even if it wasn't entirely perfect. As an adult, she was able to find a job to support herself and move out of her mother's home, and she now has a mate and pup of her own. Stories Can't Stop Falling into Love Trivia * If she were in Paw Patrol, I'd imagine she'd be some sort of a crime-solver, as I'm, as I stated, very fond of mystery stories. * Watching Paw Patrol with her daughter, Saby, made her come to appreciate the show, although she doesn't watch it terribly often due to being so busy with work. * Her mate is Eric and she loves him dearly. * Shashi got her name (rather unusual for someone of English descent, I suppose) because her parents thought that it would be 'exotic'... thanks mum, now I'll never have a chance at finding my name on one of those little souvenir key chains... Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Fursona